Alien Gold
is an alien race that first appeared in Ultraman X. Subtitle: Stats *Height: Human size *Weight: Human size *Origin: Planet Gold History Ultraman X Long ago, Alien Gold were known for being a peaceful alien race in the Universe. One day, Gargorgon appeared and attack their planet in hopes of stealing their planet's energy. While a huge war ensued against it, a royal prince named escaped from Planet with Rudian's Spark Doll (the Alien Gold's final line of defense against Gargorgon) under the wish of his ancestors and arrived on Earth but in the end, suffered amnesia. Five years had passed as tE-rU tried to relocate his old ship but his current actions provoked multiple misunderstandings with the human beings, seeing them as hostile, forcing to reactivate Rudian and piloting it. But the injuries suffered caused him to faint and maked Rudian accidentally rampage in the city. X and Sky Musketty tried to stop it and but it ended when tE-rU managed to shut it down. Soon at the Xio medical base, tE-rU was given medical treatment and fully awakened. It was too late as he sensed the arrival of Gargorgon. After explaining to the Xio members of Gargorgon, together with Daichi, the two merge with their giant counterparts and prepared to face Gargorgon. But in the battle, X was petrified when protecting tE-rU and Rudian. Gargorgon demanded the Earthlings to surrender her tE-rU but Xio and UNVER disagreed, thus tE-rU offer them his help by becoming a bait. Gargorgon dominated over Rudian after firing their weapons at each other and was about to suck up all of the energy from Planet Gold before turning both Rudian and Alien Gold tE-rU to stone, but then Wataru, Hayato, and Asuna fired their Ultlasers at Gargorgon's hidden eye, injuring it and reverting all of Gargorgon's stone victims to revert back to normal. After being turned back from stone, X fought Gargorgon once more and started the fight by gaining the upper hand in combat and getting her away from Rudian long enough for him to be turned back to normal. They fired energy blasts and minigun ammo at Gargorgon, but she brought up a dust cloud to cancel out the attacks and regenerated his injured eye. After X summoned his Bemstar Armor to redirect Gargorgon's Petrification Beam and fired it back her, turning her to stone, Rudian finished her off once and for all by firing his energy bullets at Gargorgon until she finally exploded, ended her threat on the universe once and for all. Before leaving, tE-rU gave Yuuki, the schoolgirl from earlier his pendant and assures that she might someday representing the bonds between planets. Trivia *Actor: Masaya Kikawada **Masaya Kikawada is an actor whose popular by the role as Takeshi Hongo (REBOOT) in Kamen Rider The First and Kamen Rider The Next. Coincidentally, this series takes place ten years after the first movie. *According to Yuji Kobayashi, the name for tE-rU's race, Alien Gold, is a joke to a scrapped idea of a new Ultraman, . Powers and Weapons *Rudian: tE-rU's mecha when fighting against Gargorgon. During the past confrontation with said monsters, Alien Gold militants acquired a mass produced version, which had three Gatling guns with one added in place of the head portion. *Telepathy: Alien Gold are capable of communicating using their minds. *Energy Manipulation: tE-rU, as a native of planet Gold, can generate and manipulate golden particles for his own use. **Energy Beam: Alien Gold can fire an energy beam as offensive means. **Spark Doll Reanimation: Using their own energy, they can reanimate Spark Dolls back to their true forms. tE-rU used it to awaken Rudian. **Healing Wave: Alien Gold can unleash a beam or a wave that is capable of healing injuries. *High Pain Threshold: When tE-rU was shot by a pistol, he was able to bare the injury and only fainted from its effects some time later. *Space Craft: tE-rU's main transportation to Earth is a space craft which was used once to get away from Gargorgon. This space craft emitted SOS waves that allows him to regain several portions of his lost memories. *Teleport: Alien Golds can teleport themselves to nearby destinations. Fbcb4ce1584348db46777065fe4a129a.jpg|Rudian Alien Gold Spark Doll Reanimation.gif|Spark Doll Reanimation Alien Gold Healing Wave.png|Healing Wave Gallery B5906da1d977376a8c209f3acb37d8dc.jpg|tE-rU piloting Rudian. id:Alien Gold Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman X Category:Ultraman X Kaiju Category:Seijin Category:Kaiju Allies Category:Aliens Category:Allies Category:Human Lookalikes Category:Male Characters